tardisfandatabasefandomcom-20200216-history
Unified Intelligence Taskforce
The Unified Intelligence Taskforce — formerly known as the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce, and more usually called UNIT — was a military organisation which operated under the auspices of the United Nations. Its remit was to investigate and combat paranormal and extraterrestrial threats to the Earth. UNIT was not the only alien defence organisation, but it was the one with which the Doctor had the closest personal involvement. List of UNIT personnel *Field Marshal Thatcher *Lieutenant-General Sanchez *Major-General Rutlidge *Brigadier Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart (retired) *Brigadier Winifred Bambera *Brigadier General Adrienne Kramer (American officer, 2000) *Colonel Ross Brimmicombe-Wood *Colonel Faraday *Colonel Charles Crichton (director of UNIT circa 1983) *Colonel Robert Dalton *Colonel Emily Chaudhry *Colonel Mace *Colonel Tom McKay *Colonel Augustus Oduya *Colonel Tia Karim *Major Walton *Major Cosworth *Major Beresford *Major Husak *Major Richard Blake *Major Cal Kilburne *Captain Jimmy Turner *Captain Jimmy Munro *Captain Hawkins *Captain Mike Yates (dishonourably discharged) *McCrae *Slater *Captain Muriel Frost *Captain Cavendish *Captain Marion Price *Captain Erisa Magambo *Captain Cudlow *Captain Alice Wells *Lieutenant Richards *Lieutenant Will Hoffman *Flight Lieutenant Françoise Lavel *Sergeant Zbrigniev *Sergeant Calhoun *Sergeant Wikowsky *Sergeant Osgood *Corporal/Sergeant/Warrant Officer John Benton *Corporal Carol Bell *Corporal Manning *Private Pandofski *Private Harris *Private Steve Gray *Private Jenkins *Private Jalandra *Private Ross Jenkins Head of Research *Paradox (technology) *Kate Stewart (scientific) Scientific advisors *Elizabeth Shaw *The Doctor *Iris Wildthyme *Professor Malcolm Taylor *Dr. Elizabeth Klein Assistants *Dr. Elizabeth Shaw *Jo Grant *Katharine Delbane Medical officers *Doctor Sweetman *Surgeon-Lieutenant Harry Sullivan *Doctor Martha Jones Others *Sarah Jane Smith was a civilian journalist, but closely associated with UNIT. She kept a book of her years with UNIT in her attic. Her files were said to be top secret. Appearances Doctor Who Classic |-|Season 6= *TV: The Invasion (introduction) |-|Season 7= *TV: Spearhead from Space *TV: Doctor Who and the Silurians *TV: The Ambassadors of Death *TV: Inferno |-|Season 8= *TV: Terror of the Autons *TV: The Mind of Evil *TV: The Claws of Axos *TV: Colony in Space (cameo) *TV: The Dæmons |-|Season 9= *TV: Day of the Daleks *TV: The Time Monster |-|Season 10= *TV: The Three Doctors *TV: The Green Death |-|Season 11= *TV: The Time Warrior (cameo) *TV: Invasion of the Dinosaurs *TV: Planet of the Spiders |-|Season 12= *TV: Robot |-|Season 13= *TV: Terror of the Zygons *TV: The Android Invasion *TV: The Seeds of Doom |-|Season 21= *TV: The Five Doctors (cameo) |-|Season 26= *TV: Battlefield Revived |-|Series 1= *TV: Aliens of London (cameo) *TV: World War Three (cameo) |-|Series 2= *TV: The Christmas Invasion |-|Series 3= *TV: The Sound of Drums (cameo, UNIT Aircraft) *TV: Last of the Time Lords (cameo, UNIT Aircraft) |-|Series 4= *TV: The Sontaran Stratagem *TV: The Poison Sky *TV: Turn Left (alternate timeline) *TV: The Stolen Earth *TV: Journey's End *TV: Planet of the Dead *TV: The End of Time (cameo) |-|Series 7= *TV: The Power of Three Torchwood |-|Series 2= *TV: Reset (UNIT officer Martha Jones on loan) *TV: Dead Man Walking (Martha Jones on loan) *TV: A Day in the Death (Martha Jones on loan) *TV: Fragments (flashback) |-|Series 3= *TV: Children of Earth, Day One *TV: Children of Earth, Day Three *TV: Children of Earth, Day Four *TV: Children of Earth, Day Five Sarah Jane Adventures |-|Series 2= *TV: The Mark of the Berserker (UNIT online archives) *TV: Enemy of the Bane |-|Series 4= *TV: Death of the Doctor Category:Organization Category:UNIT